Should We Just Dance?
by maggie664289
Summary: what happens when you mix YU-GI-OH characters and Just Dance 3?... everything! please read and review. this is a colab, Enjoy!


**A/N: hey guys, THIS IS A YU-GI-OH/just dance 3 FANFIC. Hope you like it this is something new that I wanna try (^.^)v THIS A COLAB BETWEEN ME AND SAMCROFT2010. Characters are slightly ooc. There are quite a few abridged references XP Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own YU-GI-OH, Just Dance 3, or Wii… It would be awesome though…. (^.^)V**

**We don't own the songs played either…**

* * *

><p><strong>AT YUGI'S HOUSE…<strong>

"**I SUMMON DARK MAGICIAN!" **Yami shouted

"Very well pharaoh, I SUMMON THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Kaiba shouted in return.

"Not again…" Yugi mumbled

"hey Yug', remind me again why is Kaiba at yo house?" Joey questioned. All he got in a response was a shrug.

"I guess he's determined to win back the title of king of games from Yami." followed with an eye roll from Yugi.

"YUGI!" Yugi and Joey turned their heads toward the door. Yugi's grandpa tumbled through the door holding a strange black box. He fell to the floor with a thud and the box right beside him. Yami and Kaiba didn't even flinch to the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi launched him-self from the counter he was sitting on. Yugi glanced to the box while he helped his grandfather up.

"What's in da' box gramps?" Joey asked.

"I do not know, it was outside the store when I went to get the mail!" grandpa left the main room to grab a bag of ice and didn't even bother coming back in. When he left, Yugi set the box on the counter.

"Wait a moment did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?" Yami asked

"Yeah, so?" Kaiba responded rolling his eyes.

"That's against the rules isn't it?"

"SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY!"

Yami mumbled "I was just asking..." Yugi and Joey just rolled their eyes at their antics.

"Let's open it!" Joey suggested

"Hmm… I don't know…" Yugi mused

"Come on Yug'! What bad came out of open'n a box?"

"Sure, whatever Joey" with that Joey just grinned and snatched the box from the counter. He shook it excitedly.

"I wond'r what's in it?"

"JOEY DON"T BREAK IT!" Yugi said quickly

"Its a'rite Yug' I was just messing with you!" with that Joey started to tear apart the cardboard.

"Hey isn't that the new _Wii_? And _Just Dance 3_?" yugi asked

"Looks like it. Let's set it up!"Joey stated. Yugi nodded in agreement, and they began to set up.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later…<strong>

"Okay I think we finally got it!" Yugi exclaimed "Grab another remote Joey!" Yugi pushed the disk into the system.

"How do ya play this Yug?" Joey asked swinging the remote in all directions like a weapon

"I don't know"

The remote flew from Joey's hand and slammed into the back of Kaiba's head with a sickening crack.

"NYEH!" Joey exclaimed.

Kaiba slowly turned around glaring angrily at Joey."YOU IDIOTIC MUTT!"

Yugi just sat with both hands over his mouth and quietly murmured to Joey "uhh… Joey …RUN!"

Kaiba lunged forward and grabbed him by the collar of Joey's jacket and lifted him a foot off the ground. Yami chuckled quietly in the background.

Joey chuckled nervously "hehe Kaiba it was an accident." Kaiba just continued to glare with his mouth in a tight line. Swallowing nervously, Joey tried to pry Kaiba's fingers off.

"KAIBA! I CHALLAGE YOU TO A CHILDERN'S DANCE GAME!" Yami exclaimed, standing up. Kaiba just turned slowly around and with a confused look asked "what?"

"YOU HEARD ME!" Yami shouted once more.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Yugi mumbled. Both swiveled to face Yugi then back to each other.

"FINE, I accept your challenge." Kaiba stated. Yami's smirk faltered.

"Wait, this game doesn't involve cards or life points, how are we supposed to play it?" Yami questioned.

"Why don't ya both play an' figure it out?" Joey said

"Shut up mutt." Kaiba said sarcasm dripping from his voice. Joey just rolled his eyes but shut his mouth.

"How about Joey and I try it first then you guys try.." Yugi suggested

"Yeah, fine with me" said Kaiba

"Whatever" Yami rolled his eyes and push the power on the TV

Yugi grabbed the Wii remote and started shuffling through the list of songs…

"_California girls_?; no, "_Pump it_?; no, how about _Dynamite_? " Yugi suggested

"Soun's dangerous, I like it!" Joey exclaimed

"Okay Dynamite it is, we need to follow what the characters are doing on the screen..."

Joey and Yugi tried copying the characters. Yugi was being driven crazy; Joey kept making "NYEH" sounds through the whole song. The song ended and Joey collapsed onto the floor.

"Are d'ye tryin' to kill us?" Joey panted

Yami leaned against the counter looking amused.

"Kaiba, take Joey's remote, I'll take Yugi's"

"I don't want the mutt's remote, he probably drooled all over it !" Kaiba moaned

"JUST PICK A SONG ALREADY!" Yami screamed at Kaiba

"FINE!" Kaiba shouted. He scrolled through the songs until he came up with _pump it_ by the Black Eyed Peas. 

"Why are they called the black eyed peas?" Kaiba asked

"Who knows; who cares!" Yami said. Kaiba just rolled his eyes and hit the start button when he got the remote securely on his wrist.

The song started playing, and both of the boys began trying to outdo each other.

"GIVE UP PHARAROH!" Screamed Kaiba

"NOT UNTIL YOU DO RICH BOY!" Yami yelled back. _Pump it! LOUDER! _Kaiba lifted his hand andaccidentally punched yami in the face. Joey and Yugi instantly put their hands over their mouths and started to giggle.

"You think that's funny rich boy! Try this!" and Yami kicked him in the shin. Immediately an all out fist fight started with the song still going. Amazingly after their fist fight ended the song did as well and Kaiba ended up winning.

"WHAT!" Joey and Yami yelled. Kaiba's famous smirk took its place on his face.

"I win pharaoh."

At that moment Yugi returned from the kitchen with four bottles of water.

"What happened in here!" he looked around with wide eyes

"I beat the pharaoh." Kaiba said smugly.

"He cheated…" Yami muttered. Kaiba just rolled his eyes. Yugi shook his head and handed everyone a water bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TADA! Please read and review, if we get enough reviews we will add another chapter; (^.^)V peace!**


End file.
